Stage One Chuunin
by Demeterr
Summary: A look into what might happen if both ninjutsu and high school existed. The obvious result... Abnormality. Chaos. Madness. [OneShot] [AU]


**Stage-One-Chuunin** - A look into what might happen if both ninjutsu and high school existed. The obvious result... Abnormality. Chaos. Madness.

* * *

Stage-One-Chuunin

* * *

Meet Stage-One-Chunnin, consisting of students under the age of twenty. The above twenty Chuunins were classified as Stage-Two-Chuunin.

Just your average class... apart from the fact that these students are shinobis and kunoichi, specializing in either Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or Genjutsu. Or perhaps Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Or Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Or even Genjutsu and Taijutsu. In most cases all three.

Well there were a couple selected students who had an Advance Bloodline Limit. Like Byakugan or Sharingan. But never the two together because.. no person was willing to have their eye gouged out of them and placed into someone else for certain reasons.

For example, the Hyugas were apparently very protective of the secrets of their Byakugan.. what you mean that was why they created the Branch House? So the Byakugan was pretty much not an option because killing a Hyuga would be hard since a Branch Member would not work since of the whole Juin seal... and Main House members were rare. Not to mention killing for an experiment wasn't allowed.

The Uchiha family was pretty much dead apart from two members. Itachi was off running around, and Sasuke felt no reason to give up his Sharingan. What a pity that Obito had his right side crushed as well, and his left eye was already taken by Kakashi... so that wouldn't work. And well... they couldn't take it from the live ones since that species was mostly extinct.

Also there were some more unique students who were called Jinchûriki, having a Bijû sealed inside them. Like the Shukaku or Kyuubi. But again never two in the same host because... that just wouldn't work.

Ah yes... these ninjas were Chuunin ranked but however, surviving on the skills of fighting wouldn't be efficient, say... in they got stuck in a situation when they would have to um... work out a problem that has to do with mathematics... like... if a Bushin takes up approximately one percent of your Chakra... and a low leveled genjutsu takes up four percent and a low leveled elemental technique takes up about eight percent of your chakra.

Supposed each technique can stall you for one minute, as well as taijutsu. What is the maximum of time you can last for, constantly using jutsus before you run out of chakra and realize you are completely screwed? Then you would need to be good at Mathematics.

Or you could be faced with a life and death situation... where you had to correct paperwork by adding punctuation... and other stuff, and if you made a mistake the Hokage could kill you. Then English skills would come in handy.

Yea... there could be many situations where you would need those skills. But of course, there were still lessons in which they learnt Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or Genjutsu. And there was also P.E. which merely existed merely to torture the students -ahem- ... existed so students would do exercise and remain healthy.

Well anyway, back to the students. A rather small class, consisting of only fifteen students but still rather chaotic compared to a normal class. I mean, how many classes have students that well can mould chakra and pretty much use it to cause chaos?

It shouldn't that bad... since their teachers were Jounins. But usually it was, nothing too obvious. Except when the teacher left the room. For example... Like now.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, there was a moment of silence before several things happened at the same time. Uzumaki Naruto leapt to the door only to trip before rising to his feet to lock the door before returning to his seat.

Inuzuka Kiba casted a wary glance around the room before unzipping his jacket slightly so his dog, Akamaru could hop out, before he started to make a one-sided conversation to Shino whom merely regarded Kiba as a pest, well not as a bug-pest since Shino had nothing against bugs.. but as an annoying-pest.

Shikmaru slept... well actually he was already asleep before the teacher left. Chouji ate... truth be told he was doing a pathetic job of sneaking food into his mouth before anyway.

Everyone is the class was bludging. Slacking off. Making conversation whilst ignoring the work on the chalkboard.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. You. Idiot," Sabaku no Gaara threatened slowly.

"Why are you throwing my textbook at Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked loudly.

Oddly enough, Sakura appeared not to notice, she has a talent... apart from perfect chakra control and being intellectual, she was also able to tune Naruto's voice out. Like now.

"Five minutes ago... she asked if I was wearing eyeliner," Gaara admitted darkly.

Naruto gave him a quizzical look, "Ya know... OI! OI! Put the book down!" he started calmly before breaking out loudly.

Gaara already had the book in his grip as his arm stretched back before traveling in a arc, jerking when Naruto grabbed his arm. By that time it was too late, the book had already left his grip, but his throw was majorly stuffed up to say the least.

THUD!

Hinata let out a startled 'Eep' as the book collided with her head. Sakura turned at the sound to face her. "Damn it Hinata, you are supposed to have 360 degree field of vision," she sighed as she turned to look at the possibly culprit.

"NARUTO!" she yelled, taking note of the guilty look on Naruto's face, ignorant of the fact that a slight smile was on Gaara's face.

"It wasn't me!" Naruto denied, "It was Gaara!" he pointed towards Gaara, narrowly missing poking him in the eye, though he probably would have succeeded had it not been for the sand.

Sakura made a disbelieving sound as she reached over to grab the book, flipping it open to the first page. "It has your own name on it BAKA!" she scowled, returning the book to Naruto with allot of more force.

It struck Naruto on his face as he tipped of his chair, crashing to the ground, a red rectangular imprint on his face. But his troubles were far from over.

There are several factors why no one tended to hurt Hinata, whether it be physically or verbally. Factor One: She was a gentle person and tended to be quite helpful. She was also soft-spoken so most people felt protective over her. Factor Two: She was a Hyuga, having both Advanced Bloodline Limit and a deadly fighting style, even though she rarely attacked her own classmates...

"Naruto," a low voice said threateningly.

Factor Three: Hyuga Neji. A master in the Juken fighting style as well as the Byakugan. Few people messed with Hyuga Neji. Those who insulted him lightly would probably suffer from his glare of doom. Those who insulted him badly, insulting his family, or lightly insulting/hurt Hinata would probably be given several chakra filled strikes to the inner coils. Those who hurt Hinata, or insulted her badly, or insulted his father would suffer by having all their tenkutsu closed as well as being badly beat up.

So few hurt Hinata verbally or physically incase they would have to suffer from overprotective friends, or a very deadly overprotective cousin. It just wasn't worth it.

A moment later, Neji returned to his seat, whilst Gaara look down upon the crumpled heap that was Naruto, a malicious grin crossing his face.

"Hinata why didn't you dodge it?" Ino questioned.

"Because if she dodged it, then it would have struck TenTen in the face, and she would have a mark similar to Naruto... only not as bad," Sakura explained.

A guarded look came over Hinata's eyes before disappearing just as quickly.

"I see that forehead of yours has some use," Ino remarked brightly, ignorant of the chaos she has caused.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura scowled.

* * *

Ah now P.E. existing solely to make students suffer.

Maito Gai... the P.E. teacher. The combination of him as well as P.E. was able to make every student hate it... except for those touched in the head. Like Lee.

Thus everyone tried their best to slack off during that session... well except for Lee...

"Now my students! I want you to TRAIN with those TRAIN-ing dummies!" he declared, as he gave the students a thumbs up.

The majority of the students sweat dropped, watching in dismay as Lee skipped towards the doll. .

"Hinata-chan, why don't you go TRAIN?" Gai questioned, as he walked towards Hinata, his teeth positively pinging.

However his 'friendly' nature did not appear so friendly to Hinata as she shrunk back, a moment before Neji moved protecting in front of her.

"We use the Juken style, so we don't need brute force," Neji said calmly, walking towards the sidelines, Hinata close behind him.

Gai turned towards the next person. TenTen sweat dropped, before she whipped out a kunai tossing it up and down. "I am a weapon specialist... not taijutsu," she blurted out, running off towards Neji and Hinata.

Gai eyed the remaining students. "Right Gaara... Sand. Shino... bugs. So you can sit out for now," he jerked a thumb towards the slackers.

The rest of the students fidgeted and stepped back, leaving Shikamaru at the front. "Lovely isn't it, the springtime of youth?" Shikamaru said absolutely deadpanned.

As Gai broke into a speech, Shikmaru took the opportunity to sneak towards those who were sitting down.

Chouji casted a wary glance around him before he stepped forward. "My techniques require converting my calories to chakra... so I am going to gain some more calories for err... later," he excused himself.

"I can't believe sensei is that oblivious to the fact that all of us are slacking off," Neji scowled.

"You shouldn't complain," Ino said brightly.

Hinata casted a startled glance towards Ino. "What was your excuse this time?" she asked softly.

"Oh I just mentioned something about woman's problems and Gai started covering his ears so I assumed it would be safe to cross over," Ino smirked.

"Ino, didn't you use that excuse last week?" TenTen asked slowly.

"That is because she is constantly PMSing, can't you tell by the constant mood swings?" Sakura answered cheekily as she turned up.

"What about you, forehead girl?" Ino sneered.

"I snuck off whilst the rest of them made up excuses," Sakura shrugged.

"Right... so the only person doing training is Lee... and Naruto. Lee I understand, but how come Naruto is doing training?" TenTen questioned.

Temari dropped to the ground beside them, "Gai didn't believe his excuse," she drawled.

Ino arched her eyebrows, "So Gai-sensei believed our excuses but not _his_?" she said in disbelief.

* * *

"Since not many of you appear to be TRAIN-ing on the TRAIN-ing dummies," Gai started.

"He really seems obsessed with the word train," Kiba whispered to Shino who didn't respond.

"We are going to have a tournament," Gai announced brightly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "This is going to be a waste of time," he muttered grumpily.

"That is because you are afraid that I will beat you!" Naruto declared.

"OKAY! Round One: Battle One: Kiba versus Shino," Gai announced.

Kiba huffed as he got to his feet, making his way to the training mats.

"Let's go Akamaru," Kiba spoke.

"Arf. Arf." Akamaru yapped.

"What do you mean you don't want to fight?" Kiba demanded.

"Arf."

"His bugs aren't that scary-"

"Arf. Arf. Arf."

"Oh yea I remember... Um I am going to forfeit, Akamaru doesn't want to fight..." Kiba finally decided, making his back to his seat.

Shino remained unfazed, from where he remained seated, as he hadn't even bothered making his way towards the mats.

"Right! Round One: Battle Two: Ino versus Shikamaru!" Gai yelled, not really bothered by the fact that the first battle didn't really commence.

Shikamaru gave a sigh, "Troublesome," he muttered.

"Alright Shika! This is going to be over in a matter of seconds!" Ino declared.

Ino formed her trademark seal, before pausing, blue eyes dropping down to the shadow leading from Shikamaru to Ino. "Aww you shadow-bind me already," she whined.

Shikamaru dropped his hands from the seal, watching dully as Ino's hands trembled as she attempted to fight it. "You know it is pointless to fight it," he drawled.

"You better not slam my head into the wall like you did to that girl during the exams!" Ino threatened.

Shikamaru raised his hand, "I give up," he said simply.

A moment later his shadow retracted and he got knocked to the ground as Ino punched him, "Why did you give up for you idiot!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru sat upright, rubbing his face, "Well the last time I did that, I made it to the Chuunin class, and if you did your technique, you would have made me surrender away," he said simply, as if that answered everything.

Ino gave a huff and flounced away.

"Alright great work Ino! Anyway Round One: Battle Three: TenTen versus Temari!" Gai said cheerfully.

TenTen raised a brow, "I quit. The last time I fought it, it took me ages to gather all my weapons up again and store them away," she protested.

Gai's smile dropped. "But that isn't the spirit TenTen-" he began to protest, but halted as a kunai nearly hit him. "Never mind, alright Round One: Battle Four: Sasuke versus Sakura!"

"Damn, is he going to go through the whole round and battle number every since time?" Naruto whispered loudly to Sasuke.

"z0mg! I am fighting Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked, as she began to fan herself with her hand.

Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"z0mg!" Sakura repeated before she fainted.

Sasuke's eyes twitched again.

"Wow Sasuke! You used some technique that was so fast I didn't even see it!" Lee said in admiration.

At this rate Sasuke was going to have a twitching problem.

As Ino started dragging Sakura away, taking pleasure in how Sakura's head constantly dropped onto the ground with a loud thump, the next fighters made their way forward.

Kankurou and Chouji fought up next, both attempted to give up, but Chouji was the victor... I mean loser.

"Next battle! Hinata and LEE!" Gai declared happily as his favourite student leapt up.

Hinata sweat dropped and moved into a fighting stance.

As Lee shot forward, Neji spoke. "Lee, if you so much as make Hinata cry out in pain, I am so going to Juken your -mffff-" Neji continued mumbling as TenTen covered his mouth.

Lee considerably slowed down, reaching Hinata as a walking pace, either though his arms were still swinging madly.

Hinata raised a eyebrow as she easily sidestepped his attack, not even offering a counter-attack. As she dodged yet another pathetic attempt of an attack, a look of annoyance crossed her face.

Then the next event triggered Neji's overprotective side, that well... wasn't even trying to be dormant. God forbid, Lee actually landed a hit. Hinata let out a startled cry and leapt back, falling into a fighting stance and began to move forward, that was before Neji leapt into the battle.

In a matter of moments, Lee fell to the ground, a crumbling heap.

"Wow. I suppose I was lucky," Naruto mumbled.

"The Hyugas win!" Gai attempted to say cheerfully even though he was mourning the lost of his favourite student.

"FINAL battle of Round One! Gaara versus Naruto!"

Instantly sand wrapped around Naruto, hanging him upside down.

"Oy Gaara, this isn't fair! Let me down!" Naruto struggled against the sand, his face gradually turning red.

"How can he keep verbally insulting Gaara while blood keeps rushing to his head?" TenTen whispered.

"He won't last long. He can't form any seals and he is just getting himself worked out. Knowing him, he won't give up so how long do you think until he faints?" Ino whispered back.

"I place a bet on five minutes," Sakura answered.

"Three minutes for me," Ino answered.

"Um seven minutes," TenTen said.

"I say that blonde brat would last maybe six," Temari mentioned.

"One minute," Hinata said softly.

One minute passed and Gaara finally released the unconscious Naruto. The four girls muttered under their breath as they passed money to Hinata.

* * *

"Round Two! Shino versus Ino!"

Once again Shino didn't bother getting up. "Do you really want to fight against my bugs? And do you really wish to enter my body and actually see what it feels like to have bugs crawling around on my skin and inside?" he asked calmly.

Ino paled, and shook her head.

Shino gave a scowl. "I thought so," he said knowingly.

Gai rolled his eyes. "Temari versus Sasuke!"

"You aren't going to faint are you?" Sasuke asked warily, the twitch in his eye becoming more apparent.

"Of course not!" Temari fluttered her eyelashes as him.

"Good, because I surrender," he muttered.

"Why?" Temari asked in shock

Sasuke's cheek turned slightly red. "I don't want to waste my time fighting weaklings," he lied.

Kiba grinned, revealing his canines, "You just don't want to fight Shino's bugs! I can smell the fear coming off you!" he taunted.

Sasuke turned even redder. "What about you?" he sneered.

"He didn't deny it, about not wanting to fight the bugs..." Ino whispered to her friends.

"SI-LENCE! Now we have Hyugas versus Kankurou!" Gai said dully, even he was losing his interest as everyone kept quitting.

Kankurou paled. "Why do I have to fight the two of them?" he asked.

Gai shrugged, "Well initially one student was meant to sit out... but since Neji decided to leap into Hinata's battle, I decided it would be easier that way, since well it would only be fair to pair those two up."

"Is that even fair? Two against one?" Kankurou asked.

"Of course. It would make no difference since they are both Hyugas, so we all know the Hyugas fight in the same manner. So basically it wouldn't make a difference," Gai shrugged.

"Except for the fact that one Hyuga should easily beat their opponent, so two would be a death wish against someone else," Temari muttered loudly to the others.

"So I have to face two Hyugas. Two people with an Advanced Bloodline." Kankurou stated displeased.

"Yea but they both have the same Advanced Bloodline Limit, so it wouldn't matter," Gai answered.

"Right..." Kankurou decided angrily, taking a step in Hinata's direction.

"That baka, he chose the wrong target," TenTen said knowingly.

A split second later Kankurou fell to the ground, all of his tenkutsu closed, Neji standing above him with a gleeful look upon his face. Well not really... Neji gleeful? Highly unlikely. More like a sadistic half smile upon his face.

"Damn he was lucky, he didn't even strike Hinata thus he only had his tenkutsu closed," Naruto said wistfully, recalling his unfortunate bashing.

"Well since Gaara has no one to fight, he automatically moves forward!" Gai declared.

* * *

The next round was pretty much pathetic. Temari gave up against Shino, for some unknown reason -cough-_bugs_-cough-

Gaara observed the Hyugas blankly. "Aren't you going to give up?" he finally asked.

Hinata shook her head.

He raised his non-existing eyebrows in response. "Right then I suppose I will have to," he answered monotonously.

"Last battle," Gai stated, an in response, a small number of the students made a half-hearted attempt of cheering - not because they were excited but they just wanted the tournament to end.

Hinata skipped up, with Neji following at a reluctant pace.

"No chance of you giving up?" he asked Shino, a hint of hope rising.

"No," Shino answers abruptly, adjusting his shades on the bridge of his nose.

Neji muttered a curse under his breath. "Reason being?" he asked, to the bewilderment of Hinata.

"I fought with Hinata before... she doesn't mind my bugs," Shino shrugged.

Neji gave a shifty glance around, before leaning forward to murmur something in Hinata's ear. Hinata jerked away, shock and amusement in her eyes. "Serious?" she questioned, oblivious to the fact that everyone else watched them keenly.

Neji gave a barely audible yes.

Hinata sighed in return. "Right I give up... since...since...um..." she broke off to find an excuse.

As if it was a miracle, the bell ran, signaling lunch.

* * *

Shino fell in step with Hinata, Kiba flanked her on the other side.

"Why did you give up?" Shino asked slowly.

_Aw damn. I thought I escape from this when the bell rang._

"I overheard what Neji whispered to Hinata," Kiba cackled.

Shino let out an exhausted sigh. "He is scared of bugs too?" he questioned knowingly.

Hinata gave a slight nod. "A bad incident when a couple years back. He has been traumatized since," she said honestly.

"Hah Shino. You won, and you didn't even have to fight one bit?" Kiba said gleefully.

Shino glared at him.

"Gai-sensei is going to bother you for ages now," Kiba added, dashing off.

* * *

"English exam," Hatake Kakashi, the English teacher said simply.

"Why didn't you tell us before hand?" TenTen asked.

Kakashi gave a shrug as he slouched even more, "What's the point? Not as if any of you are going to study," he drawled.

"Ah, is this a test to see how well we can gain information without being detected?" Naruto asked, nodding sagely.

Kakashi's eyelids drooped even more. "No," he sweat dropped.

"Of course you would say that, it isn't as if you would admit to that, since that would ruin the whole point of the test," Naruto continued brightly.

Kakashi gave a sigh and sat down at his table, taking out his book. "Start," his voice was muffled by his mask and book.

"Pssst, Hinata, what did you write in the very top blank space?" Naruto whispered to Hinata, who sat behind her.

Hinata sweat dropped, _Out of all the places I had to sit. _

"Baka, it's asking for your name," Shikamaru drawled, before dropping his head back onto the table.

Another problem with having a class full of kunoichis and shinobis was when there was an exam. Most people would cheat in one way or another. Sakura was the one of few who actually knew most of the answers, so everyone tended to copy her some way or another.

Sasuke has his Sharingan activated and was copying her movements. Neji and Hinata were using his Byakugan to look at the answers in the teacher's locked drawer. Shino was using his bugs. Akamaru was helping Kiba. Ino was waiting for Sakura to finish before using her favorite technique.

TenTen was using chakra string to control mirrors. It was beyond anyone else why there were mirrors on the ceiling, as well as the fact how she was able to read the reflected words.

Ah yes, but there were some whom were totally incompetent. Like Chouji, Naruto, Lee, and Kankurou.

Shikamaru was perfect capable but lifting up a pencil was too troublesome. Temari was capable and she proceeding to continue working, ignoring the pleading looks from Kankurou.

Gaara was using a less stealth-ish method. He would make sand go into Kakashi's right eye, and during that span of time where Kakashi would attempt to rub his eye. Gaara would walk up to Sakura and snatch her paper, then attempt to recall as many answers as he could before returning to his seat.

It was beyond anyone why Sakura didn't use a genjutsu on her paper, since it was a ritual for everyone to cheat off her.

* * *

Stage-One-Chunnin... definitely not your normal class.

The End_  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: This was written when I was thirteen.  
**

**2006-01-21 - Stage-One-Chuunin published.**  
**2011-02-13 - Slight update to replace line breaks. Story was kept in a single chapter for convenience of editing.**

**-Demeterr**


End file.
